


Duties

by oathkeeping



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor, Trespasser Spoilers, and makes viscount Varric's life interesting, in which Aveline is devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeping/pseuds/oathkeeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Varric realizes that this being Viscount thing? Isn't such a glamorous job when he is tasked with pleasing the nobility of Kirkwall. Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties

**Author's Note:**

> this was the result of my dear friend Nancy on tumblr and I having a little bit of fun with an idea earlier. I present to you, this silly little fic!

Varric jerked up in his seat as the heavy, armored and very purposeful footfalls drew his attention from his dozing. “Ah, shit.” He knew that sound well, in a minute he could expect more telling off for slacking, or a summons from Bran telling him more things that he couldn’t do (it was one time – h _ow was he supposed to know that building was a historical monument?_ It was old – it looked no different than any other building on the square!).

He adjusted the crown and sat straighter as, sure enough - the guard captain, carrying something large in her arms – opened the door and let herself inside without a word.  
“Some people generally believe in knocking, you know!” He grumbled, Aveline ignored him, walking up to the desk and dropping what he could now identify as a large stack of paperwork. The newly elected Viscount gaped at it, peering at the first few pages on the top.

“I have a present for you. I know how much you love paperwork–” there was a glint of something in the woman’s eyes that he did not trust a single bit and suddenly Varric found himself very afraid – “Now, Bran had me sitting for meeting with subjects, nobility, complaints when he was in charge. Something about the throne room being to dusty to sit in for such a long period of time. Made him ill." Her tone left none to the imagination, that she clearly didn't buy it for a moment. "This.” She drove an armored finger onto the stack to emphasize her point and he dreaded what she had to say - “Is what you’ll need to know. Notes, past complaints, the DuLancet’s favorite foods..”

He gaped up at her. “And just what am I going to need to know all of this for?” He asked, and somehow his voice didn’t break or show his fear.

“Because, you will be taking over these meetings.” The corner of her mouth twitched, but her face otherwise remained impassive while she watched him, watching her.

“I’m sorry… _what_? Did I hear that correctly? Why don’t you do them? I'm the Viscount! I have Viscount-y... things to do... that need to be done. By me.”

“I’m the _guard captain_ , not a people person. I have other matters to attend to and can’t spare the time any longer - Bran has already okayed my request.” She pointed from the paperwork to Varric himself, “This is work for the office of the Viscount.”

Now Aveline’s mouth twitched, the corner of her eyes crinkled in amusement. _Damn that woman!_ Even years later, she knew how to strike fear in his heart. Bran too! He did this on purpose, payback for losing that building. He was fired! And she -- well, he couldn't touch the captain's position, not if he didn't want Kirkwall to burn to the ground in a week. 

“I…see.” Varric went through the papers again. Aveline’s small and tidy hand filled almost every corner - talk about efficiency. Details. Some mundane, some even more mundane. Maker. He had to marvel at her ability to sit through all this bullshit. 

“Good. You meet with the nobility in four days time. That’s plenty of time, less than you spend editing any of your own work, correct?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I spent a whole week on the last chapter of _Hard in Hightown_ …” But Aveline was already turning away. “Of course. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going home. I'll be sure to tell Donnic you wont be able to meet for cards this week. Goodnight, Serrah.”

Head in hands, he watched her shut the door. Once he knew she was out of earshot as the armored footsteps faded into the distance, he slumped down in his seat. The Guard Captain was good, he had to give her that. Better than he gave her credit for.

But if this was the way she was going to play, she had to know that he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. He'd think of something.


End file.
